A telescoping ironing board is known from German Utility Model 91 11 464. In this case the front ironing board part, which can be folded away from the rear ironing board part into the working position, is supported by an additional support brace and is fixed by a groove and tongue connection, and the support brace is connected with a parallelogram guide rod via a pivot lever.
In addition, a tension member is associated with the rear ironing board part, which is force-guided in an additional displacement guide and causes a constrained movement of the parallelogram guide rods and the two ironing board parts which are folded on top of each other into the pulled-out position, by means of which the upward pivoting of the two ironing board parts with the support brace takes place. Only then, in the pulled-out position, can the upper ironing board part, which constitutes the front, be folded open toward the front and is subsequently locked with the support brace in the groove and tongue connection.
Due to the additional guidance, pivot and connecting means, this ironing board is comparatively elaborate and requires that extensive measurements be taken when being installed since all components must be in a defined relation to the pull-out all components must be in a defined relation to the pull-out guide and the working surface of the cabinet. This is of particular importance, because the fixing in place of the ironing board in the working position is provided only by the rear board part resting on the working surface, so that an unstable working position is created when tolerances in measurements are taken into account.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improvement to a telescoping built-in ironing board, having a small number of simple structural parts. The telescoping built-in ironing board of the invention allows for constrained movement of the ironing board parts into a secure working or operating position where it can be locked into place in a stable manner and where it allows for simple assembly with few structural measurement required.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention by the characterizing features of claim 1; the dependent claims following it contain design characteristics which represent advantageous and useful further embodiments of the attainment of the object.
The telescoping built-in ironing board of the invention operates with two board parts which are pivotable in respect to each other and with parallel guide rods disposed between the pull-out guide. In an advantageous manner it is provided with a guide support between the displacement guide and the front ironing board part, which is hingeably connected with the two parts and performs a pivot movement in the pull-out direction as well as in the reverse direction over a limited pivot angle area.
After pulling the ironing board out of the resting position into the use position by means of the drawer, a forced guide of the parallelogram guide rods and the rear ironing board part is automatically achieved by pivoting the front ironing board part via the guide support. This rear ironing board part moves upward into the use position while maintaining its horizontal position, and at the same time the guide support pivots back in a direction opposite the previous pull-out direction into a support direction and supports the front ironing board part in the horizontal operating position, too.
In the course of this the parallelogram guide rods are fixed in respect to the displacement guide by a stop, and the guide support is arrested in the support position by a fixing device. Because of this the entire lever mechanism, i.e. the parallelogram guide rods and the guide support, rest on a lever hinge which covers a total of six pivot axes and in this way maintain the ironing board parts in the secured working position. In addition, the rear ironing board part rests against the front edge of the working surface of the cabinet.
When pivoting the front ironing board part into the working/operating position, the guide support is automatically pivoted around its pivot axis at the displacement guide or at a drawer panel and in this way causes the displacement in height of the parallelogram guide rods along with the rear ironing board pat as well as the pivot movement opposite the pull-out direction of the two ironing board parts into the working/operating position. In this position the guide support then takes up a less inclined position than the parallelogram guide rod, so that positional fixation is achieved and automatically taken up on the basis of the special six pivot bearing point arrangements in connection with the stops and fixing devices.
Handling of this built-in ironing board to bring it into its operating and resting positions of use and rest has been achieved in an extremely simple manner with merely the additional guide support. Based on this simple structural part, installation is also possible with fewer mounting steps.
A variation of an exemplary embodiment is illustrated in the drawings and will be described in detail below.